<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missed Her, Kissed Her, Love Her by belikebeebo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559956">Missed Her, Kissed Her, Love Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo'>belikebeebo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AvaLance, Canon Compliant, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e02 Miss Me Kiss Me Love Me, Episode: s05e03 Miss Me Kiss Me Love Me, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Hangover, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belikebeebo/pseuds/belikebeebo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before. This is set after Legends 5x02 'Miss Me, Kiss Me, Love Me'.</p><p>(Also includes minor spoilers for Crisis on Infinite Earths.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missed Her, Kissed Her, Love Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It felt good, being in the swing of things again. With the events around Oliver’s death, Sara’s entire life, precarious as it already was, had momentarily been flipped upside down. It took a lot for her to get thrown by anything these days, but the destruction of every known universe and everyone in it had definitely done the trick. Coming home to a camera crew hadn’t exactly helped ease her back into normal life either, especially when she still wasn’t too clear on what changes they’d made after rebuilding the universe.</p><p>However, two missions in with her crazy family and she felt like things were starting to get back to the sort of normal she could handle. Plus, there was the bonus of having her girlfriend on board with her now. She knew this wasn’t an easy transition for the former Director, and she couldn’t help but feel a bit proud at how hard Ava was trying - at how far they’d come together. Sometimes it still felt odd that she could be this lucky, this happy with someone. Maybe she’d never quite get used to it completely, and maybe she didn’t really want to, anyway. She chuckled softly to herself at the memory of Ava in that bar the night before, and how she had to practically carry her into bed afterwards.</p><p>A muffled groan interrupted her pondering and she turned around to look at Ava, who was still in bed and currently struggling to open her eyes properly. “Morning, babe. How’d you sleep?” Sara said, the amusement in her voice mixed with genuine affection. She sat down on the bed next to her, holding out the glass of water she had brought in earlier. “You were having a great time last night.” Ava’s hair was a mess and she looked exactly how Sara knew she must be feeling. </p><p>“Ugh. I can’t believe… <em>that</em> happened. I’m just… Ugh,” Ava groaned as she reached for the glass and took a big gulp before setting it down on the bedside table. At Sara’s soft laugh, she pulled the blanket up over her head in embarrassment as she lay back down. “Everyone saw, didn’t they? God, I can never show my face again,” came a mumble from underneath the covers.</p><p>Sara pulled the blanket back down slightly to give her girlfriend an encouraging smile. “Look, first of all, it’s really nothing that hasn’t happened to everyone else here at some point. If anything, you just became even more one of us.”</p><p>“Yeah, but… that was so unprofessional. Getting so wasted in the field, that’s dangerous and it’s…”</p><p>“Against protocol? Babe, I know it’s hard for you, having the Bureau gone like this. You’re allowed to feel a little lost. But we have our own protocols now. Like having fun every once in a while.” Sara let her hand trail gently over Ava’s messy blonde waves as she spoke. “And to be honest, it was nice to see you let loose a little.” A pause. “Okay, a lot. But I think you needed it.” </p><p>Before Ava could protest, she added, “Plus, you looked super-hot and absolutely adorable.” </p><p>Ava couldn’t hide a smile as she looked away, her pale cheeks suddenly a bit rosier. Sara complimenting her still had that effect on her. “You’re just trying to make me feel better ‘cause I feel like throwing up.”</p><p>“Yes, but it’s true. I love every part of you, Ava. Professional or not. Maybe <em>especially</em> not,” Sara smirked before leaning over to press a kiss to Ava’s cheek. “Now, come on. Let’s take care of this hangover. Gideon has just the thing.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout-out to protective girlfriends all over the world &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>